Brave Red (Redd White)
"How can one have a world of truth & justice as well as of honour & reason if the beings of said world are nor true nor just, nor are they reasonable nor honourable?" "Redd White" 'Personality' HE'S A FUTURE TRAIN WRECK WAITING TO HAPPEN GET AWAY FROM HI-''' I mean, Redd has a semi-heroic, yet tempered with (un)common sense personality, although he has been known to do his fair share of ridiculous & unreasonable things. Generally he is also a mostly straight forward and not a too complex kind of guy who while indeed cares about a significant amount of the rest of the world (with varying degrees of liking and disliking individual pieces regarding to it over all) also realizes he needs to also care about himself, as if he is no longer up to the task of defending it, we are down yet another Guardian. He has streaks of Utilitarianism, and does attempt to maximize cost effectiveness regularly, but he avoids going full The Ends Justify The Means, as he believes that to also be wasteful and not very cost effective. He does not enjoy people touching or taking his things without permission, and depending on the individual as well as the importance of what is touched or taken, may become aggressive or even violent towards perpetrator. This is due in part to the fact he does not like those who cannot follow simple, non-invasive orders and that he makes it very clear not to touch or take something of his without his permission semi-regularly. First time offender get off lighter than those who are doing so a second time, although this is mostly due to the fact they probably don't know better, and it is possible for a first time offender to get his full rather depending on what they have done. The last line of the previous paragraph goes over into how he deals with criminals, although the full extent of his punishments towards them is a bit more intense. He goes about his asks questions first behavior hinted in the first paragraph, unless of course the "opposition" is being violent, in which case he too responds violently. There are times he will begin the encounter violent as well though, as he isn't perfect and does still make mistakes. That or he knew beforehand he was going to need to fight rather than talk, that as is a thing. He isn't like the old fashioned No Kill Superheroes, as he is willing to kill if he must, and does so with only mild restraint. He has appointed himself as a self-proclaimed "Guardian of Children", and tries to prevent or lessen their suffering if he can do so, this "Guardianship" trait extends over to animals in general as well. He does, however, understand that sometimes animals and children can be little shits, or just plain villainous. This leads to him justifying him kicking that violent, blood thirsty dog, or slapping that spoiled rotten brat who knows no respect or care for others across the face. People don't like the like the latter, and he knows this, he's still going to do something about it if they aren't. His way of correcting children (-and people in general) happens to be VIOLENCE more often then not, mostly because all the cases that don't require violence don't require him intervening. One last thing, he's "haunted" by a voice inside his head, and it is ever so slowly driving him insane. It isn't from a mental illnesses however, no, there is literally someone talking to him regularly. This "Voice" in his head resembles a more experienced, knowledgeable, fourth wall breaking version of himself, only far less sane. That isn't to say it is malevolent, quite the contrary, as it tries to help Redd further what more often than not be both their goals. The two of them are very big on conservation, and try to keep things as natural and proper as it is supposed to be by "Divine Declaration" of Nature itself, considering Humans are to be instruments of Earth's own maintenance system (even if they fail at doing so or make it worse, they are just failing their duty). Adding on to the last sentence, both of them also have an "Anti-Magic Agenda", although it is clear the voice in his head is far more committed to it than Redd is, at least for the the moment. '''Appearance Physique - Looks as if he is a Caucasian with vanilla skin hailing from Western Europe with a modest complexion and a lean body with no excess muscles or fat, and he also has what he refers to as "Running Legs" (they are above average in length, but not ridiculously long). Face - 'His face is slightly smoother than what would be considered an "average" degree for a male human, and there is a spot of slightly darker and softer skin right in the area just below his left cheekbone. Horizontal, hollow diamonds run across his cheek bone areas in red taking up roughly about the same width as his eyes (normal person eye size, he probably has bigger eyes than that depending on your preferred art style), and the dark spot on his left side makes the writing there a bit darker around the top half. He also possesses a pencil mustache that is separated a bit in the middle, and short side burns that are about an inch long. '''Eyes - '''He possesses Sky Blue eyes naturally, but the contacts he obtains while wearing the BR-03M Uniform has its irises consisting of a deep blue outer half, a light blue inner half that glows slightly, and white reflective pupils. The inner light blue half and the white pupils both change in size, with the inner iris acting as a focus, and the pupil functioning as a zoom. '''Hair - '''His hair is extremely dark brown, almost to the point it seems to be black, and is cut rather short on the front, top, and sides while progressively becoming longer the further down his head you go in the back (it is around 2 feet long near the bottom of his head). He has a cow lick on the right side of his short bangs that pushes it upward and to the right slightly while the left side is angled downward, and his long hair near the bottom back of his head "tied" into a ponytail using a small yellow ring. (It stays there, for some reason.) 'Relations & Allies *'The Voice '- The seemingly ever present voice of an unknown indiviual inside of Redd's mind. Usually just there, but sometimes takes an active part of Redd's activities, if only indirectly. It is almost certainly Male, moderately insane, has the same exact voice Redd does, and reguarly breaks the fourth wall with references or otherwise fourth wallish things. There is no way to remove it as far as anyone knows, which only adds to its origins as being from outside Redd's mind. Hates Magic, Idols, Humans two thirds of the time, disrespectful lil' shits, 90% of anime, 98% of television as a whole, 10-20% of science, and things that destroy and/or harm the environment and the Universe by extension. Also bakes a mean Soufflé, if it is to be believed. *'Erwin III '- ~Go down to Armaments, its like the fifth entry at the time of this writing.~ *'"Daniel" '- Redd's apparently Buddhist friend who he probably met in Moqaddas. Is fully aware Redd isn't a Christian despite his ridiculous amount of Biblical Hoo-Ha, and also regularly sends him pictures of Smug Buddhas for some reason. We aren't sure where he keeps getting them. Daniel himself never actually appears, however. "BR-03M" 'Overall / General' The BR-03M Combat Uniform is a variant of the BR-03S Combat Uniform, and is used by the non-command members of "Wraith Team". However, we aren't talking about the Wingmen Wraiths (or the Wraiths in general), we are talking about their Outfits. Which will proceed to do now that we have that origin material out of the way. The Uniform is made entirely around the concepts of "What if we made a Human Gundam?" and "What if we made a Human Valkryie?", essentially being the love child of the two. However the original designer (Who himself wears the BR-03S version.), didin't want a straight up armour, instead opting for something more... Well, like clothing. God he loved (-and still loves) Colourful Uniforms. To fufill its purpose of making the wearer a Gundam and Valkyrie's love child it has several "layers" to its design, as well as a multitude of hardpoints and vernier thrusters. The overall thrust and maneuvering, are done via "EM Verniers" installed in numerous nooks and crannies all over the Combat Uniform. Their "effect" appears to be a combination of a glow and particle spread, both coloured like Maize for some reason. The Shoulder Pads pop up infact, to reveal shoulder verniers to assist quick boosting. It should be noted the effects of the EM Drive, and its EM Verniers, are safe to Humans as far as we know. It should be noted the voice inside Redd's head says they are "Understanding Particles" and will cause overpowering "UNDERSTANDING" if exposure to their effects to regular. Keep in mind this version of BR-03M has been modified to perform its duty while worn by a Human (or Mostly Human) user. Apparently the original versions are made for something... Above Humans. "Beings superior to humans in power and intelligence, more content with their lives and desire to pursue sensual pleasure far less, and have a sense of honour & justice that tends to go about things differently than you may expect a Human Being to have.". That last bit may come back to bite us in the ass or save our asses later, but I assure you it will almost certainly be indirectly. The voice in Redd's head does tend to screw with him from time to time, but its fooling around has been harmless so far. For now Redd should think about not listening to the voice inside his head, it tends to be helpful, but we think it may not be exactly healthy for him. 'Armaments' *'HUD Contacts' - Literally fancy schmancy contacts that cause a HUD effect from Redd's eyes, serving as the inner layer of the other all HUD. The visual functions of the HUD (such as Thermal, Hawkeye, Night Vision, etc.) are done here. For some reason it still allows Redd to see in proper colours, despite the colouring. Even the outer HUD's colouring, talked about below, doesn't take away from Redd's own ability to see in colour. *'Ear Module Unit' - We needed to get that visor working somehow. Totally not designed after horrendous Beats brand head phones without the connecting arc, these two units cover both of Redd's ears, and stay fixed on there somehow. (We're sure there's a reason why, we just don't know right now.) They emit a curving horizonal holographic display bar (coloured sky blue) which serves as the other half of BR-03M's HUD. The over all status of the Combat Uniform, its armaments, and ouside environment are displayed here. *'Anti-Aircraft Guns' - Twin Fire-Linked Anti-Aircraft Guns that plug into the Ear Module units (roughly ten inches in total length), although they are too small for actual AA use, and thus function as rapid fire beam weapons to generally annoy people and their suits with instead. (Excapt they actually do hurt people and their suits.) *'Variant Vastall (Alva, Arming)' - A hyrid Proton & Photon particle weapon, in the form of an Arming Sword . The scabbard of the weapon resembles retains the same colouring style as the non-particle edge part of the blade, although there is only one thick red striple two thirds of the way down, and it is made to hold the sword while the particle edge is not turned on, thus making it not as wide as the sword is when active. (The inside as a strange light violet crystal-like coating, this allows the weapon to turn on while in the scabbard, allowing the weapon to be unsheathed active from the get go.) The scabbard is attached to a horizontal strap attached to BR-03M's belt on the left side. *'GU-09 Gunpod' - A Man Portable Rotary Machine Gun (MPRMG), designed to be held in one hand. We recommend having a hand resting on the bottom of the barrel for the Electromagnet to grip onto, however. We are currently hoping to have the successor model working within the next month and a half. Attached to back of waist hardpoint when not in use. *'Erwin III '- The Uniform's designated support device, and also containment unit. It talks, is a bore, and handles maintence of the various systems and heavily assists in reparing anything that is a miss. Despite being out in the open as basically a belt buckle, the powers that be prevent it from being directly targeted for maximum damage, unless they decide to not do that and let everyone and their mother fire at it. "He's" a sturdy lil' "guy" though, and can take a beating regardless. Gallery Ear Module (Redd).png|Ear Module (Redd) (Accursed Beats-brand Headphones) Variant Vastall (Alva, Sword).png|Variant Vastall (Alva, Arming) (Modified, Phantasy Star Online 2) 0d0ghlDT1qa3.gif|What "Hover Skating" looks like. (MS-09F Dom Tropen, Gundam Unicorn.) Ant-Aircraft Guns (VF-25).png|Anti-Aircraft Gun (VF-25F "Messiah", Macross Frontier) Erwin Device.png|Erwin Effect Particle (Redd).png|Effect Colour / EM Drive Particle Enhancement Ring (Redd).png|Enhancement Ring (For Overload) GPU-9 Gunpod.png|GU-09 Gunpod (VF-0 "Phoenix", Macross Zero) Quotes For The Road *"No one can save the entire world, not even with all the help that can possibly be offered. There will be something that is lost, there is no getting around this absolute fact." *"All men sin, the difference between the good men and the bad men are which ones are bothered by their actions and actually seek redemption as well as forgiveness. Well, that and the fact good men don't go out and do horrible things on purpose regularly, there's that too." *"The Voice has told me many, many things. Never has it once told me to turn my back on creation, nor its creator. If anything it continues to drill the importance of trying to be right with both, although for me to also understand I can not be fully right with either." *"Hope alone has no power. The power of Hope comes from those who seek to carry out the wishes of the hopeful. The same can be said of prayers... Except a really omni-strong guy's supposed to be the one who will carry out the "wishes" when it is that." *"I imagine God can be as swole as he wants to be, for all you know there's a guy up there with a 8 pack constantly posing like he's from JoJo and has the manliest beard the universe will ever see. He also may have 20 million puppies. Puppies are nice too, you know." *"Although the mission part of my "Things I live by:" does mean I have a high probability of getting shot to the face by angry pagans, be them from Earth or not, I still have to at least try to carry it out. The mission I mean, not getting shot in the face. Please, O' Jesus, keep me from getting shot in the face." *"YOU DARE MOCK THE SON OF SHEPARD, VANNAI BOY?!" *"The people must choose the proper path on their own, forcing them to do otherwise only means they are living lies. Even worse is brainwashing, you don't have Humans making the right decisions at that point, only pathetic and insulting puppets." *"Never. Ever. Clone someone.'" *"Daniel stop sending me pictures of Smug Buddha. My feed's getting so full of them I could start making a documentary about Smug Buddha, just from what you have sent me alone. I don't even understand how Gautama can be so smug." Extra & Notes *Due to his personal colour scheme, it is possible he regularly gets mistaken for a Medic from Green Initiative. *It is more than likely that he semi-regularly slides between working for Green Initiative and Moqaddas, due to his beliefs and principles. *The voice inside his head is both a shout to and most likely is a another character, from outside of the Power Armour CYOA Universe. **The voice randomly claims it is a Gundam at varying intervals, as well as a Ghost, a Fae, and a Deva. It also complains about not being allowed into the Power Armour CYOA directly, as it doesn't really seem to be allowed any where now a days. *BR-03M has two primary weapons at the start solely because it would be dumb to expect us not to have several armaments thought up. However, only the Vastall or Gunpod can be used until another "slot" is acquired. Category:PACYOA: TE Category:Light Category:Moqaddas